mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoma Kuzuryuu
'''Kyoma Kuzuryu' (九頭竜京摩 Kuzuryuu Kyouma) is a third-year student in Mikagura Academy and the head as well as the representative of the Art Club. Appearance : Kyoma is a young man with messy blonde hair. He wears the standard winter uniform (albeit disheveled) with the pants legs rolled up to his knees and indoor shoes. His clothes and face are always splattered with paint as the effect of his ability, and he usually has a star-shaped print on his right cheek. :As for his summer attire, Kyoma wears a customized version of the summer school uniform, which is unbuttoned and has a red tie instead of a gray one. :In his anime appearance, Kyoma rolls his sleeves up and wears a dark blue shirt underneath his uniform instead of black. He also doesn't wear any ties and the paint splattered on his cheeks and uniform are not as much as his mixed media counterpart. Personality :Despite his harsh and sharp words, scary glare, and rough appearance, Kyoma is not the kind of person who picks a fight first. In fact, he tries his best to not get involved with people as much as possible. He also never bothers to fix his image, which gives off an intimidating, aloof, and unapproachable aura to many as it is troublesome for him.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 2 (Trashy Innocence) This attitude of him actually is the result of what had happened in his past.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 3 (true) :Aside from being easily misunderstood, Kyoma also has a hard time trusting people, again, due to his past. As a result, he is rather hard to befriend. Not only that, he also thinks of himself and what he does as nothing but trash, indicating that his past has had quite a big impact on his personality now. Although Kyoma rarely smiles and is shown to take everything, even lighthearted jokes, seriously, he is actually a good-natured person who really longs for a true friend. He is also willing to help people once asked. As the series progresses, his personality is shown to exhibit tsundere and tsukkomi traits.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 2 (A Lethargic Coup d'Etat)ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 4 (Tension Chord)ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 2 (After School Paradise Club) :Kyoma really likes freedom, hence why he would rather seclude himself in his small room and draw as a way to let his heart speak out rather than communicate with people. Nevertheless, he actually welcomes anyone's presence and even prepares milk in his fridge in case anyone comes to his room. Kyoma is also noted to be fond of milk. He drinks more than three cartons of milk a day and is really fierce to convince people about how good milk is for one own's health.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 3 (Unconfirmed Treasure) Ability *'Palette Barrett:' (パレットバレット Paretto Baretto) : The palette acts as his shield while the paints which float at its his free will act as the main weapon. The effect of each paint is different depending on its color (red paint can explode, yellow paint can flash light bullets, black paint can explode as well as reverberate loud sounds at the same time, etc). Each paint can also be combined to create a multiply effect, making it limitless. However, the accuracy and power depends on his distance to his opponent. When not in battle, they will also act violently and splat any surface whenever he is in a sour mood. Statistics Appellation Songs Main: *'Garakuta Innocence' Cameo: *Houkago Stride *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Uchouten Vivace *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *His surname comes from Kuzuryuu Shrine (九頭龍神社) or Hakone Shrine (箱根神社) located on Hakone, Ashigarashimo District, Kanagawa Prefecture. *Kuzuryuu (lit. nine-headed dragon) itself is a deity that appears in folklore and legends in various parts of Japan. *Aside from Enoyan (lit. yankee with paint), Eruna also gives various nicknames derived from the word yankee, such as Nebuyan (lit. sleeping bag yankee), upon hearing his past, and Sukeyan (lit. lecherous yankee) when came to his club room, much to his disagreement. *Even after being transferred to Mikagura Academy, he still tends to skip classes.As revealed by Shigure in the album crossfade on his song introduction. *Kyoma is presumably ambidextrous.In Garakuta Innocence, Kyoma is shown to hold brush (01:05), rip painting (02:11), and hold milk carton (04:03) with his left hand. He also shown to draw with his left hand in one of third novel illustration and drink with his left hand in Music #7 of manga. However, he also uses his right hand in the same degree. *According to the album databook: **Kyoma wishes to try milk bathing. **He prefers to eat bread for lunch instead of bento since it is more suitable with milk. **He would like to reward himself by watching mail delivery programs about health supplies. **He doesn't have any necessary thing as he thinks it is troublesome. References }} Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Club Representatives